


amphetamines

by softestlarrie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Zarry - Fandom, Zouis - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Brothers, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Kink, Dominate Louis, Incest, Little, M/M, Multi, Older Louis, Older Zayn, Punishment, Rules, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, Versatile Zayn, ddlb, dominate zayn, strictly bottom harry, twin zayn and louis, versatile louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlarrie/pseuds/softestlarrie
Summary: { men from mars }basically, an au where zayn and louis are twins who fuck constantly and are sure harry wants to be fucked too ─ seeing as he keeps catching them with this intention that is derived so deep, it seems. and he prances around in all those pretty little panties - that little amphetamine of a boy, liam's a professor since he's the oldest one for once, niall's keeping secrets and trying so hard to be punk, and basically everyone's always high. ♡ ♡





	1. [untitled 00]

 

 _if u’d take me, i’d have u all._  

 

**// DESCRIPTION //**

mind you, harry styles would never actively disobey direct orders from anyone. but, these aren't all that direct, the simple fact being that not a single person has come up to him, singled him out, looked him flat in his eyes and said: "harry, you are not to allow your brothers to fuck you. understood?" so, he decides to leave it up for interpretation, because harry has not been all too big on remembering morals lately.

 

it's for this reason alone { excluding a fact he cannot deny : he has always wanted these handsome men to himself }, the boy ends up in positions like this:

 

"harry, such a good little boy for us."

 

the boy blushes, "i love my daddies," he tells them as he climbs into their laps and gives each a delicate kiss, smiling softly at them, eyes an innocent bambi green.

 

"we love you too, baby."


	2. [untitled 01]

 

innocent  
— **無実**

 

 

 

the devil is at work, as harry trots downstairs. he has just woken up and so he's adorned with the puffiest & pinkest cheeks possible, eyes drooping shut, & his lips fixed into some soft, cherry pout. he rubs a hand over his tummy.

the devil is sin, and harry baby, do you want to meet him? i doubt that. it's now, as a fragile boy's feet connect with the floor, and the protection of the stairs is gone, it is now his ruining commences. and sweet harry calls his four favourite people as witnesses : his mum, his dad, and brothers.

it's a subconscious act, he doesn't understand things to do with that, and so his first instinct is to jump up & down, because gosh, he loves these people so much. it's just, harry doesn't understand much, but he does feel it in the atmosphere, solemness and sorrow.

so he quietly stakes a seat.

"hey, bub." it's the first thing said, it's louis, and harry isn't all that surprised, because the man is always the first to speak, and he takes the small boy's hand in his & zayn follows suit.

harry doesn't smile, in fact he frowns as his gaze falls atop his weeping mother [ the woman is a sad willow tree that's caught in a hurricane ]. "hey," he murmurs softly, in this too scared too fragile voice, and the boy looks at his brothers, because have you ever seen the woman you love most cry? "what's going on?"

"i don't think i can do this," anne cries, burying a red, tear streaked face in the depression of zayn's neck, to which her son responds with a kind rub to her back.

zayn's never been the touchy feely type & he's always content with being alone always keeping to himself & painting as a child (although lou always seemed to be in his presence, like it'd hurt if they were separated. it is something harry's always wanted).

but harry knows, that in a moment like this, he'd get on his knees and hold his mother, kiss the salt off her cheeks, and whisper such depressed and sorrowful i love you's.

"mum?" his voice shakes with the ferocity of fear in its shape of wind, and harry will surely start crying if she doesn't stop. "what's wrong?"

"harry," the boy turns to louis, the poor boy who's still confused as ever, and the possibilities are wrecking him in such a matter it's ridiculous.

confused as to why no one is answering his questions, why they jump from person to person, and they look at him as if he may break. they're all serious, and it'd be just if they knew that surely harry does not, in any shape or form, do serious.

the man continues to speak, "you're going to come & live with us for a while in the states, yeah? how does that sound bubba?"

harry frowns, features presenting confusion, because he'd love to stay with his brothers, he'd asked before and they'd always been too busy, so why now? "but — not that that doesn't sound lovely, lou, because really it does, but um. why?"

and the boys eyes are big with an innocence louis isn't too keen on shattering, not even capable of taunting . he frowns as well. because he knows harry deserves a truth that is so truthful it burns.

"um, well, as you know," and his eyes flick a soft shade of blue vulnerability, and he looks for assistance from his twin, eyes big and pleading.

"so, darling," zayn begins. and harry feels like zayn is going to lecture him on not saying bad words, like he did when harry was six, tapped him on his pouty lips and said no no. he feels like a child.

"you know mum's been quite sick for a while now," & the way the poor family flinches at the word. harry's eyes focus on the man's adam apple bobbing from the clearing of his throat, listens to the sound of the loud and stupid tap water hitting the sink in soft clacks like it's got no decency for what they're going through. he listens to the way they breathe, too.

"really, mum has been doing well for such a long time now, and i'm so proud of her, really. it's just that she's not doing the best right now, and so she's gotta go uh, away for some time."

"how long?"

"uh, i'm not all that sure really bub. just for a bit, dad is gonna go away too."

and tears welt in his eyes as this question rings about, "why's everyone going away? and where to?"

"mum's gotta go to the hospital, just to getter & then she'll be back. and dad, well he's going away for a bit too, he just did some things he should not have done when he was younger, and now it's caught up to him."

louis' voice is sad and the man is trying so hard not to crumble, because while neither of the boy's brothers have been the emotional type, zayn has always been a lot better at hiding his emotions than louis.

"what'd you do?" his accent is thick and he's tired of all the jumping around questions and censoring. they have to understand all he's been through by now.

its the first time his father speaks. he only says, "bad things."

"stop," harry says, and his voice is rising, "please," and he's pleading. "i'm asking you to stop, because yes, i'm younger than you, but i can handle it. after all i've been through i deserve the truth and you know it. so please stop beating around the bush and just tell me."

the solemness lingers, but there's a tiny smile of this wrong sense of pride, it's horrible in a times like this, but it's how they work.

"mum tried to kill herself."

harry sucks in a deep breath when zayn says it, and he is too sure he's going to cry — in fact there is already an abundance of tears flowing. harry can see with this blurred vision that louis is squeezing zayn's leg harshly and it shows in the man's face as he bites his lip.

he wasn't supposed to tell.

he covers his mouth with a fragile shake, "when?"

the woman breaks as she hears the accusation in his voice, and he just stares at her as her tears pile. harry wants to be sad, he does, and he is, but he's also just so angry. he knows it's selfish, and that he shouldn't feel this way, but he cant help it.

because she's done this before.

"was i in the house?"

and harry can swear on all his happiness that his tears feel like heavy blood and harry's eyes sting from the it — the frantic pain, when she nods.

harry's dimples are so deep as he stares at her, his lips pressed into a fine liner and he almost curses her with his sorrowful, heart splitting eyes. "again?"

so i could find you again? he means.

his pain makes even zayn cry, as his brothers take him into their arms. and, "you promised." is all harry feels comfortable saying to her.

albeit just waking up, harry's eyes fall droopily with a tornado of thoughts on how good the men smell with their rich perfume ( although part of him — okay it is all of him, thinks that it's just them, no cologne ) and just everything that isn't his mum's sobbing.

the twins both agree that yes, it is definitely time for an angel, a sorrowful one, to go to sleep in his bed, all wrapped in the protection of his brothers' arms.

and louis allows zayn to take harry up to his room, & he only stands when his brothers reach the top. louis squats in front of his mum, both their eyes this deathly red. he pushes the hair away from her face.

"he's just sad, mum. haz'll come around, you know he will. he loves you, okay? always." & he taps her heart, whispering always once more.

he stands once more, kissing the top of anne's head, "i'm gonna go lay down with them okay?" she does not say a thing, lost in space and thoughts, but his dad nods.

louis hugs his father too, although it's quicker, almost less sad, and then he's off up the stairs, where he finds a tainted boy in the arms of his brother.

so peaceful.

zayn sighs as he watches his brother strip from it, the suit he'd been wearing — having rushed to his family home as quickly as possible upon hearing the news, as zayn had done earlier, taking an old t – shirt from his room.

"he's s going to be okay." zayn says.

"yeah, i know." louis smiles as he climbs into bed, it's a sad smile, "i just dunno know if he does."

"get some sleep," zayn murmurs as he kisses the man quickly, sleepily.

"goodnight, darling."

and with the flick of a switch, neither man can see h, the bruised and almost broken boy any longer, but it is soft cheeks they find for kissing.

they almost jump out of their skin, though, when haz offers a soft, "goodnight."

 


	3. [untitled 02]

american beauty  
**—アメリカの美しさ**

 

 

 

it's a soft goodbye the boy mumbles to his mother, as if he's scared she might break. so harry talks in this all too quiet voice, eyes cast down, and he kisses anne's red cheek too.

 

"i'm sorry, mum." he whispers, "for being angry," & he pushes hair behind her ear, "get better, yeah? for me & zayn and lou and dad. but mummy, most importantly for yourself, okay? because you deserve to get better."

 

the woman's nod is solemn, slow, almost unsure as to what exactly is going on, what she's doing, but, "have fun, okay? be wonderful for your brothers." and anne hugs her boy so close, harry's suffocating. it's nice. "i know you said you didn't want to hear apologies, but i'm sorry—"

 

"ssh," harry tells her, bright lips turned upwards in a smile, "i just want you to get better, yes? then there'll be no need for a sorry. so go do that, okay, mummy?"

 

the woman nods once more, kissing her son. it's soft.

 

zayn and louis smile at the woman, to which the anne woman returns with a shaky smile, already having said their goodbyes. they guide him into his arms, and haz smiles a dazzling im gonna be okay smile for his mother and then he turns completely.

 

although his notebook drops.

 

"oh no, mum you don't have to. i can do it —"

 

but she does, because she loves her son and albeit the fact that she can't do much for him in the state she is in, she can pick up a goddamned book.

 

she doesn't frown . she's just smiles as harry sees the page it's flipped open to. this morning's page.

 

‘ i did not get to be mad and it is not fair. it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair. i did not get to yell. i got to sit in silent tears. ’

 

harry's strong.

 

the men don't give him time to explain himself to his mother which — he's partly grateful for, but also too guilty for too.

 

he chooses to ignore the situation entirely.

 

he's guided to the back of an suv, with tinted windows and while harry is blue with sadness, he's also glowing his bright bright yellow of excitement because fuck—

 

but zayn starts to talk, "so," he starts with, twirling his brother's curl between the pads of both his thumb and index, "we're going to have to travel privately," he explains.

 

"does that, um," and its one of the few times his older brother zayn stumbles over his words, and he frowns, "make you uncomfortable in anyway?"

 

"what— no, zayn," the boy leans into his brother, and he's not ashamed, he just loves being petted, "why on earth would that bother me?"

 

"just," louis tries, "i don't, well — uh want you to feel uncomfortable with our lifestyle and such. we have got the paparazzi on us constantly, and we've got drivers, tinted windows, bodyguards. your safety, darling," he continues, "will be at stake, so it will come first."

 

"therefore a bodyguard will go with you to school and well, anywhere, for that matter." louis cringes, "he will carry weapons. we're very private in what we do, we'll do what we can to keep you as private as possible. but there will be articles and," it's as if it pains the man to say it, "there won't always be things that are nice, but i myself, and zayn will always try to protect you, ok, my love?"

 

harry nods against zayn, mumbling softly, "i get it, lou i do, you and z had a life before you had to take care of me and i've seen it myself, the articles and stuff. i do & and always will get that sometimes it's good and there are times when it's not so good."

 

he's almost purring for zayn, who's got an entire hand in the boy's hair, "i trust you. and i know that you will take all the necessary measures to protect me." theres some murmur of you always have that turn the men to puddy.

 

"you're so smart," louis coos.

 

but zayn's always been the barer of bad news, "baby, i need you to know that while we have tried to conceal all the stories about mum and dad, they are bound to be released. so when it does," and he clears his throat at this, as if he's sick he even has to tell his brother to do such a thing, "you might just wanna steer clear of it all, okay?"

 

"okay, z. but. if i do stumble upon it and so read it & yeah, i kinda find it inevitable, i'll be okay. i can handle it, i'm a big boy." he sleepily teases. "i can take care of myself."

 

"but you shouldn't have to though," zayn sighs softly, "not like this, darling."

 

"but," harry is already letting loose soft sleepy echoes of  distant happiness at his poor joke, "it is what it is."

 

the tattered [ but not broken, do understand ] thing makes grabby hands at his brothers, as if they're his safe haven in a time where war has been wrecking &  [ smiling in the face of it, joy ] havoc.

 

he grabs the man, louis, by the head, pulling him to his chest, running his hands messily through his hair. and he announces.

 

"i really do love you guys, want you to know it." in his slow talking manner, "my lou and z, best."

 

the boy falls asleep to the continuation of zayn's hand fluffing his angel feathers, and the man looks to louis  with his big brown eyes, "let's just get home & we can worry about the world there, okay?"

 

he says, "we need to keep harry safe," though.

 

"i know," his twin supplies, "i do."

 

short tempered and anxious louis, "you know what'll happen and what they'll say," the man pulls softly at the fabric of his youngest brother's skirt, "& i won't have him involved in anything else."

 

"let's talk later, yeah? don't want a a repeat of the last time, love."

 

the men agree & louis' slowly untangling himself from harry's tight, mournful grasp as he leans into his twins vicinity, stealing the quickest kiss he can muster.

 

—

 

and then, then harry's in america, the states ms. lizzy grant so beautifully sings of, bursting with life so, as he wants to cry, unwarily.  but he doesn't, the boy settles for a seat on louis' lap, overlooking the chaotic city of the bright la.

 

"it's just as beautiful as she made it out to be," and he smiles this perfect, lovely smile.

 

in this moment, louis sees it, like he sees it in every other moment, but there's something more here.

 

it's harry's beauty, so dazzling and radiant with life & purity. god, the boy is glimmering.

 

he can't help but notice it too, when they land inside the airport, hoodies and sunglasses concealing them, but louis doesn't understand how anyone could even mistake harry as anything but a star with what how h and his smile lights up the place.

 

he even twirls with his healing wings.

 

louis has the urge to shout, or even write it some place  
YOU HUMANS ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A MOTHERFUCKING ANGEL.

 

zayn murmurs softly to louis, "american beauty."

 

the two agree that harry is in fact the most beautiful, american or not, in all the states.

 

"c'mon, love," she pulls his brother under his arm and ruffles the boy's curls, "lets go home."

 

so louis puts an arm around haz's waist, shuffling into the waiting car, and ignores the paps, only offering a soft smile to his brothers, because yeah.

 

they're gonna be okay.

 

and well, he also really missed harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the entry in harry’s journal are not my words, they’re from a picture i found online.


End file.
